pocion de amor
by Anto- chan
Summary: Misao perdonarà a Aoshi por haberla engañado? Hiko y omasu se casan? y su boda se celebrarà en un hote de aguas termales? No se pierdan el capìtulo 8 de Pociòn de amor
1. capitulo2

¿Miroku sensei?  
  
Kagome e Inu yasha volvían muy enfadados el uno con el otro del bosque. Kagome ni siquiera volteaba su vista para dirigirle aunque sea una simple mirada al hanyou, por otro lado, el mitad youkai se encontraba muy enojado y a la vez apenado, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: Kykyou. Por otra parte, Shippo y Sango se encontraban preguntándole a Kagome que había pasado y Miroku hablando con Inu.  
  
Inu yasha... ¿que paso está vez?- preguntó el houshi muy serio ...- el mitad youkai ni siquiera contestó, por lo que Miroku supuso que Kykyou vino de nuevo, besó al hanyou y Kagome los vio. Kagome- chan... no te pongas mal...- le decía Sango a su amiga. ...- Kagome tampoco contestó, de pronto sintió la presencia de fragmento viniendo a toda prisa- ¿Kouga- kun...?- pensó  
  
Al parecer la suposición de la miko era correcta, hizo acto de presencia el youkai lobo, este tenía algo en su mano.  
  
Kagome...- dijo Kouga acercándose a ella. Hola Kouga- kun ^¬^U- contestó la joven miko un poco nerviosa ... ese lobo sarnoso...- pensaba Inu molesto. Kagome- chan... te traje esto que hice especialmente para vos- dijo Kouga entregándole una prenda de vestir muy poco usual (para hacerla fácil, era un vestido medio raro fabricado con piel de youkai, la prenda era casi como la de Kouga) Gra... gracias Kouga- kun... ^¬^U- dijo Kagome. ¡¡Lobo baka!! ¡¡¡¿¿No ves que esa cosa a la que llamas vestido esta toda con olor a sangre y encima le revolotean moscas??!!!- le gritó Inu yasha muy molesto, y era verdad, a la prenda le revoloteaban moscas por lo sucia que estaba. ¡¡Nadie pidió tu opinión Inu yasha!!- le grito Kagome molesta, al parecer no podía olvidar lo de Kykyou- ¡¡Osuwari!!- y el mitad youkai se estampó en el suelo. Entonces... ¿aceptas ser mi mujer? ¿Eh? °¬°?! Me gusta la prenda pero...- Kagome... no se lo que le ves al cara de perro pero... no voy a parar hasta hacerte mi mujer- y una ves dicho esto Kouga salió a toda prisa del lugar en el que estaban nuestros amigos, dejando a una Kagome muy confusa y sonrojada y a un Inu muy enojado. ¡¡FEH!! ¡¡¿¿Por que hiciste eso??!!- le gritó Inu a la joven ...- Kagome solo lo miró con una mirada fría y se marchó por el pozo devorador de huesos. Kagome- chan... espera...- dijeron Sango y Shippo al unísono. Inu yasha... esto es muy deprimente, tenemos que hablar....- dijo el houshi jalando a Inu al centro del bosque, mientras Shippo y Sango se van a buscar a Kagome.  
  
(...)  
  
En el bosque...  
  
¿Qué quieres bouzu? ¡No estoy para tus estupideces!- le gritó el hanyou muy molesto. Inu Yasha... necesitas clases u.u- ¡¡Feh!! ¿Qué clase de clases? ¿De cómo matar a estúpidos lobos sarnosos?- No... no entiendes.. u_uU clases de cómo conquistar a Kagome...- dijo literalmente el houshi adoptando una pose romántica mientras sostenía una rosa en su boca y un libro de poesías en su mano. ¿Eh? ?.? ¿Y quién me lo va enseñar... un monje pervertido?- Eso es mentira...- toma una agenda que decía "Fan´s mías"- mira, llama a mis Fan´s. Esta bien... te creo...- ¡¡Che bouzu!! ¿¡Cuando empiezan las clases!?- dijo Kouga (Anto- chan: Che loco, este a que hora llegó!!!???) ¡¿Que haces acá?!- gritó Inu saltando de repente. El mundo es libre ¿no? Yo hago lo que quiero- dijo Kouga para luego preguntarle de nuevo a Miroku cuando empezaban las clases. En realidad, empiezan mañana... pero como van a obtener servicios especiales de un profesional, voy a necesitar un pago adelantado de por lo menos 3.00000 yens- dijo muy convencido Miroku. O.Ô?? Eh??!! Abusador!!! ¿¿¡¡De donde demonios vamos a sacar 3.00000 yens!!??- gritó Kouga. No sé... róbenselo a un terrateniente de por ahí... ^¬^ Aunque si no saben cómo hacerlo... con otra cuota yo les enseño ^.^- Grrr... Bouzu abusivo...- gruño Inu Pero si yo no me estoy propasando contigo, ni que quisiera... yo no soy homosexual como Naraku y su hijo...- ¿Cuál de todos?- preguntó el hanyou No sé... uno de los de por ahí...- argumento Miroku haciendo una seña con su mano izquierda.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Vemos a Inu y a Kouga sentados sobre un tronco con un cuaderno en la mano (el de Kouga forrado con piel de youkai), ambos tenían puesto un guardapolvo blanco. En frente se encontraba un enorme pizarrón en el cual estaba escrito "Profesor Miroku".  
  
Bien alumnos... u.u Mi nombre es Miroku y...- ¡¡Ya lo sabemos bouzu!!- gruño Inu Sabés lo que me costo pagar esta clase para que te estés haciendo el baka...!! - gritó Kouga molesto ¿Que hiciste?- preguntó el houshi con interés ¿Te prostituiste?- preguntó Inu ¡¡¿¿Qué te importa??!! ¡¡Carajo, mierda!!- respondió Kouga (Anto- chan: Aguante Mirtha Legrand!!) Bueno... pero dinos, sino el alumno Yasha pensara eso y se lo dira a Kagome... y eso sumará puntos en tu contra v_v- contestó naturalmente Miroku. Está bien... le robe el dinero a Kykyou ^.^- ¡¡¿¿Que??!!- gritó el mitad youkai. Si... ¿qué tiene de malo?... ¡¿además a vos no te gustaba Kagome?!- ¿Que le dijiste a Kykyou para que te diera el dinero?- preguntó Miroku muy interesado. Le dije que en mi territorio había una barata de almas y que me diera el dinero que yo enseguida se las traía... todavía debe estar esperándome... =)-  
  
En otro lugar...  
  
¡¡¡Kouga hijo de p*** donde están mis almas p*** de m*****, me forreaste mal, guacho!!! ¡¡Tengo hambre!!- grita la miko (Kykyou)  
  
En las lecciones de Miroku...  
  
Bien, bien... basta de charlas...  
  
Inu y Kouga estaban cuchichiando cómo niñas...  
  
Bueno u.uU Empecemos...- decía Miroku mientras empezaba a dibujar a una mujer- Bueno, este es el modelo de mujer ideal... tiene que tener pelo largo, tiene que ser de buena figura, alta, con un hiraikotsu, con un gato de dos colas transformable llamado Kirara...- mientras dibujaba todo eso que ya sabemos quién es ^.^U. Esteee... Miroku... ^.^U- dijo Kouga. ¿Si? Alumno Kouga... ¿tiene alguna duda?...- Si ¬¬U Está dibujando a Sango...- ¿EH? I.I- Miroku miraba su dibujo- Esteee... tiene razón... ^¬^U Sango- sama...!!!- se pone a besar el pizarrón. Menos mal que todavía no pagué...- suspiró Inu Yasha. En fin... traje una mujer para que practiquen- dijo Miroku, haciendo una seña para que la "mujer" entre. O_o?? ¿¿Eso es una mujer??- preguntó Kouga atónito  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas de Anto- chan: ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado ^.^. Y ya saben, para sugerencias o comentarios sobre este patético fic, solo tienen que apretar ese botoncito que se encuentra al final de este fic, a la izquierda el cual dice: Submit Review y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! Inu yasha: Ellos ya saben, no son estúpidos como vos Anto- chan: ¬´.´¬ Lo repetís de nuevo y hago un fic yaoi tuyo y de Kouga. Inu yasha: ¿Con el lobo sarnoso? ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ni un gay se sentiría atraído por él. Kouga: ¡¡Ey!! Por lo menos yo soy mas exhibicionista con mis músculos que vos u_u Inu yasha: ¡¿Ah si?! Kouga: ¡¡SI!! Es por eso que tengo un legión de chicas atrás mío, sin mencionar con mi club de fan´s llamado "Locas por Kouga". Inu yasha: Grrrr... Anto- chan: Pobre Inu (se acerca a él) nadie lo quiere u_u Inu yasha: ¡¡¡Cállate Nena!!! Anto- chan (super, hyper, recontra furiosa): ¡¡¡ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN NENA!!! ¡¡¡Díganme señorita, jovencita, pero NO me digan nena, me hacen sentir menor!!! Inu y Kouga (asustados): Su "ki" da mucho miedo. Anto- chan: Y yo que te iba a dar una solución para tu problema... Inu: ¿Cual? Anto- chan: u_u Muy simple... Si a Kouga las chicas lo persiguen por mostrar su buen cuerpo.... Tienes que desnudarte en público n.n Inu yasha: ¿Me estas llamando prostituto? Anto- chan: Dudo que esa palabra exista pero... no te pido que comportes como la p*** barata de Kykyou, solo que te saques un poquito la ropa, después de todo hace calor ¿no? Kouga: Pero si estamos en invierno... Anto- chan (mirada fulminante al mibu): ¬¬****** Mejor quédate calladito Kouguita... Madre de Anto- chan (gritándole a lo lejos): Anto, apagá la computadora y vení a comer que ya está la cena. Anto- chan: ¡¡¡Ya voy!!! En fin... luego seguimos con nuestra charla (mirando a Inu y Kouga) ahora me voy a comer n_n Sayounara!!!!  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Una divertidísima clase n.n 


	2. Un lio de los grandes

Poción de amor  
  
Capitulo 2  
Un lío de los grandes  
  
Kenshin tenía una cara que era de temer, parecía que se hubiera vuelto el Hitokiri Battousai de lo enojado que estaba, y era de esperarse, Kaoru despierta y besa a su mejor amigo, cualquiera se enojaría. Por otra parte Sanosuke no entendía nada de nada, estaba re confundido, además, él creía que la instructora del Kamiya Kashin ryu estaba enamorada de su amigo espadachín, pero al parecer se equivocó, además no podía pensar en nada, ver a Megumi con el mibu de Saito lo hacía rabiar de celos. Por otra parte, Saito estaba tratando de sacarse a la doctora de encima de él. Los únicos que parecían estar contentos con esto eran Misao (Quién estaba abrazada a su Aoshi- sama) y Hiko (quién estaba tomando sake), los demás (Yahiko, Okina y los oniwabanshu) estaban más que sorprendidos, estaban en estado de Shock total.  
  
Esto es muy extraño... - murmuró Okina pensativo mientras bebía un trago del ponche, aunque en realidad no era ponche, era lo que todos ya sabemos n.nU.  
  
Okina sé cayo al suelo para luego despertar y mirar a...  
  
Viejito... hip ¿estas bien?- preguntó Hiko medio borracho  
  
¡¡¡Hiko- sama!!!- suspiraba el viejito con ojitos de corazoncitos.  
  
O_OU ¡¡¡Sáquenme al viejito!!! ¡¡¡¡Sáquenmelo!!!!- gritaba el sensei de Kenshin tratándose de sacar a Okina de su brazo (este lo estaba abrazando).  
  
¡¡¡Okina, suelte a nuestro Hiko- sama!!!- gritaban las chicas del "Aoia" agarrando a Hiko para ellas solas.  
  
Que difícil es ser tan guapo como yo... hip- murmuraba Hiko mientras era tirado de un lado para otro por Okina y las oniwabanshu.  
  
Al parecer soy el único cuerdo acá... - murmuraba Yahiko- Me voy a dormir, ya se les pasará... - se dijo y se marchó a su habitación dejando a: un Kenshin furioso, un Sanosuke celoso y confundido, una Kaoru enamorada de este, un Saito desesperado por sacarse a una tal doctora de encima, una pareja de tortolitos besándose (Aoshi y Misao) y a un Hiko siendo rifado entre tres personas...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin estaba en estado cata tónico, no hablaba y miraba de mala manera a Sano.  
  
Lo voy a explicar de nuevo para que entiendas... - decía Saito ya harto del asunto mientras dibujaba algo en un pizarrón de Dios sabe donde lo sacó.- Yo- se dibuja- estoy casado- dibuja a Tokio (no a la capital ¡¿eh?!).  
  
Pero podemos ser amantes- decía Megumi con un brillo en los labios, cosa que a Saito hizo sonrojar (extraño ¿no?).  
  
Por otra parte Sano le estaba explicando a Kaoru que el no era a quién amaba.  
  
Jo- chan, escúchame. Tú amas a Kenshin, Kenshin te ama a ti. Yo amo a meg... - pero se tapó la boca.  
  
¿A quién amas Sano- chan?-  
  
A nadie, la cuestión es que NO TE AMO- le gritó Sanosuke a Kaoru, lo que provocó que esta se encerrara en el baño a llorar.- No entiendo a las mujeres...- suspiró Sano...  
  
De pronto vino Kenshin con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesto a rebanar al cabeza de pollo por la mitad.  
  
La hiciste llorar...- dijo en seco el Hitokiri.  
  
Espe.... espera Kenshin, no la hice llorar-  
  
¡¡¡La hiciste llorar y no te lo perdono!!! ¡¡¡Prepárate!!!- gritó Kenshin haciendo uso del amakakeru ryo no hiramegi.  
  
¡¡Fue una equivocación Kenshin!! ¡¡¡No sé por que Jo- cha se está comportando así!!!- gritaba Sano corriendo perseguido por Kenshin.  
  
Por otro lado, Misao estaba cocinando junto con Aoshi una sopa.  
  
¿Está bien así Aoshi- sama?- le preguntó Misao mostrándole un onigiri.  
  
Si, lo estás haciendo muy bien mi amor- le sonrió el okashira.  
  
¡¡Sugoi!!- Gritó Misao, pero con su codo chocó una tal botella rosa, al recogerla del suelo se dio cuenta de que era...- No puede ser...- murmuró atónita Misao- ¿Quién rayos se la habrá tomado?- pensó- Un momento, esa podría ser la razón por la cual todos estaban actuando tan extraño, es aera la razón por la cual su Aoshi- sama...- Entonces él en realidad no me...-  
  
¡¡Misao!!- le gritó Aoshi.  
  
¿Huh?-  
  
Estabas como en trance ¿estás bien?-  
  
Ha... hai...- ahora vengo...  
  
¿Que podría estar pasando? ¿Por que la botella estaba vacía? Además todos estaban actuando tan raro... Llegó a la sala corriendo, no podía creer lo que pasaba, Sanosuke estaba muy herido y Kenshin lo estaba a punto de matar.  
  
¡¡Himura!! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- le gritó la ninja interponiéndose entre Sano y el espadachín.  
  
¡¡Apártate, no estorbes!!- le gritó en tono frío, seco y cortante Kenshin.  
  
¡¡¡¿¿¿Que te hizo Sanosuke para que te pongas así???!!!-  
  
Hizo llorar a Kaoru- dono...-  
  
¿Eh? pero... Himura raciona... ¡¡¿¿no te pusiste a pensar que todos están actuando raro??!! No solo Kaoru, sino también Megumi, Okina y mi...- tratró de contener las lagrimas- y mi Aoshi- sama  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin empezaron a tomar su forma habitual, aunque demostraban confusión...  
  
Misao- san... tiene razón...- dijo bajando la vista- Me porte como una bestia, lo siento Sano...  
  
T.T Tratá de no dejarte llevar por los celos amigo...- murmuró Sano parándose  
  
Eso haré...  
  
Tenemos que encontrar la fuente de esto...- dijo Kenshin.  
  
Creo que... creo que es mi culpa... - murmuró apenada Misao  
  
¿Nani? ¿Por que?- preguntó el espadachín  
  
Resulta que yo estaba caminando en la calle y una viejita... - y Misao le empezó a contar todo de nuevo- y no sé como la botella llegó ahí, así que para ocultarla, la escondí detrás de algunas verduras y me fui con Yahiko a buscar a Megumi para que cociné... luego... -  
  
¡Momento! Megumi- san fue la última en entrar en la cocina ¿no?-  
  
Hai... -  
  
¿Entonces quiere decir que esa Kitsune tonta le puso algo a la bebida o a la comida de esa botella?-  
  
Debe ser, pero si fuese la comida, todos estaríamos actuando medio raro, y los que están actuando raro son Megumi- san, Kaoru- dono y Okina- habló Kenshin.  
  
Entonces... debió ser la bebida, después de que ellos bebieron se desmayaron y fue ahí donde empezó el quilombo... - concluyó Sanosuke.  
  
Claro, eso lo explica todo, pero ¿cómo encontramos la cura?...-  
  
Preguntémosle a la viejita de esta mañana, de seguro que ella sabe... - dijo triunfante Misao...  
  
Hai...  
  
Misao, Kenshin y Sanosuke se dispusieron a hablar con la viejita, quién estaba sentada en una banca.  
  
¡¡¡¿¿¿Entonces no hay cura???!!!- gritó Sano.  
  
No hijito-  
  
Y ¿¿cómo haremos que se curen???- preguntó Kenshin  
  
Se curaran en dos días, no se preocupen- sonrió la anciana.  
  
¿Entonces me quería vender una cosa sin efecto? ¬¬U- murmuró Misao.  
  
Ey, ey, no te enojes n.n, ahora vuelvan a su dojo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer... -  
  
Viejita forra...- murmuraron Sano y Misao.  
  
Por lo menos ya esta todo resuelto, ahora tenemos que esperar dos días n_n-  
  
Sano y Misao: ¬____¬  
  
Misao se dispuso a subir a su habitación, fue un día muy pesado para ella. Otra vez más tendría que aceptar que su queridísimo Aoshi- sama no la amaba, que no sentía nada por ella. Pero al recontarse en el futón descubrió que en el mismo se encontraba un hermoso joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules mirándola con picardía y amor.  
  
¿A... Aoshi- sama?- preguntó atónita la joven ninja.  
  
Sh...- dijo poniéndole sensualmente una dedo sobre la boca- No me digas Aoshi- sama, llámame simplemente Aoshi...- dijo con una voz extremadamente sexy, mientras la besaba lenta y apasionadamente.  
  
¿Eh?- Misao se cuestionó en su cabeza, parecía que su sueño cobrara realidad, su Aoshi la estaba tratando como a una mujer, no como a una niña.  
  
Aoshi actúo despacio, por temor asustarla, deslizó los dedos por su cuello y la sintió temblar y contener la respiración. Al saborear los labios de Misao, esta ahogó una gemido de placer. Nunca se había imaginado lo dóciles que eran los labios del okashira cuando jugueteaban con los de ella, ni la calidez de su boca. Por su parte Aoshi le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, cosa que a ella le producía un delicioso escalofrío. Por otra parte, el joven ninja se dispuso a sacarle suavemente la ropa a la pequeña Misao mientras la besaba con intensidad. La mente de Misao decía No, pero su corazón decía Sí ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Quién ganaría esta batalla? ¿Su corazón o su mente? No podía negarse al placer de ser de Aoshi Shinomori, siempre había soñado con este momento, pero... el no la amaba, todo era culpa de esa estúpida poción, no podía jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, no podía ser de Aoshi, si el no la amaba.  
  
¡¡¡Suéltame!!!- lo empujó violentamente la ninja con unas cristalinas lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Misao... ¿hice algo que no te gustó?-  
  
...- ella negó con la cabeza- Es solo que...  
  
¿Qué. ? ¿Acaso no me amas?-  
  
No sé eso... es... - pero sus lagrimas pudieron más que su razón y empezó a llorar descontroladamente.  
  
Misao... -  
  
¡¡¡Aléjate!!! ¡¡¡Quiero estar sola!!!- le gritó Misao  
  
...- Aoshi solo se limitó a irse por la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña oniwabanshu.  
  
Al parecer... estos dos días... serán los más duros para mí- murmuró recostada sobre el futón llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Anto- chan: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio mucho ^_______^. Hiko: Mi pupilo uso el amakakeru ryu no hiramegi?? Anto- chan: Hai n.n Sano: Y casi más me deja bien muertito u.uU Anto- chan: Pobre Sano... ¿no era que eras bien macho? Sano: ¬.¬ Anto- chan: Y es hora de leer los reviews!!!! El primero lo va a leer Ken- san Kenshin: oro? Por qué yo? Anto- chan: Porque yo lo digo ¬¬ Kenshin: hai... Bueno el primero es de Vanny y nos da todo su apoyo ^_^ (mientras le tira un beso a Vanny) Anto- chan: Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo Vanny en verdad te lo agradezco n_n y sí, este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin (hice otros de otras series) Sano: el otro es de Anuradha y dice que este fic promete muchio!!! Anto- chan: te lo agradezco Anuradha n____n Sano te manda un beso. Sano (tirando un beso): Las chicas se mueren por mí... Anto- chan: Que modesto ¬¬U Saito: El siguiente review que recibimos es de Bunny, dice que la idea le gusta mucho y que lo continúes. Anto- chan: Gracias por tu apoyo. Saito te saluda. Saito saluda a lo lejos... Anto- chan: ¡¡Saito!! ¡¡¡No seas maleducado y dedícale un Saludo a la lectora!!! Saito: Eso estoy haciendo, no me ves que estoy saludando?? Anto- chan: Y por que estas tan lejos??? Saito: Es que quiero ir al baño... me estoy meando Anto- chan: u_uU Andá... Aoshi... le toca leer a Aoshi- sama... Aoshi: El siguiente review es de Kaze- chan y también pregunta si de verdad es tu primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin... Anto- chan: Es que nadie me cree que es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin??? T_T (ya dije que hice otros fics de otras series, así que si pensaron si era la primera vez que escribía un fic estaban equivocados...) Aoshi: Y también dice que esta muy bueno el fic... Anto- chan: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo... Aoshi sonríe... Anto- chan: Aoshi sonrió para Kaze- chan??? Creo que Misao tiene competencia... n_n Misao: ¬¬******** Anto- chan: era broma... (con temor a que las kunai de Misao le corten su preciado cabello, es que el cabello me lo cuido como oro...) Misao: En fin... Gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic y dejan reviews... Kaoru: Y a todas las personas que leen el fic y no dejan reviews... Megumi: Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en verdad se los agradecemos... Sano: Pueden hacernos preguntas a nosotros los personajes en los reviews y las contestaremos con gusto... Kenshin: O pedir que les mandemos saludos Misao: O pedirle a Anto- chan imágenes Hentai de Sanosuke, Kenshin, Saito o mi Aoshi- sama... Aoshi, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Saito: O///O Anto- chan: Yo no soy ninguna hentai!!! Además en todo caso las imágenes de Aoshi te la tendrían que pedir a vos Misao... Misao: O///O Anto- chan: La logré callar... habla muchio... En fin.. igual Misao lo decía en serio... Bueno, eso es todo... nos vemos en el próximo fic... Sayounara!!! 


	3. Capitulo 3

Poción de amor  
  
Capitulo3  
¿Celos?  
  
Misao se despertó con sus ojos llorosos, se la pasó toda la noche llorando, pero no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, ella amaba con toda su alma a Aoshi Shinomori pero... él no la amaba... debía aceptarlo y aguantar con todas las fuerzas de su corazón estos tortuosos dos días. Al llegar al comedor para tomar el desayuno, se encontró con...  
  
¿Aoshi- sama?-  
  
Misao... yo...-  
  
Ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas a no mirar más su hermoso rostro, tan perfecto, con rasgos tan hermosos que lo hacían lucir como un guapo ángel sexy. Aoshi se fue acercando a la confundida Misao, solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros para que sus bocas se unieran en un cálido beso pero...  
  
¡¡¡¡SAQUÉNME AL VIEJITO!!! ¡¡¡QUÍTENMELO DE ENCIMA!!!- gritaba un ya no borracho Hiko.  
  
Pero Hiko- sama, yo lo amo, no me había dado cuenta, en mis años de experiencia como ninja oniwabanshu, de sus hermosos y bien forjados músculos...- decía Okina con ojitos de enamorado  
  
¡¡¡Salí de acá viejo gay!!!- le gritaba el sensei de Kenshin  
  
No soy gay, solo estoy enamorado n//n- decía mientras lo abrazaba  
  
¡¡Viejo pervertido!!-  
  
Misao y Aoshi: -_-U  
  
Misao... yo... te amo...-  
  
Mentira, tu no me amas... es por esa estúpida poción- dijo la péqueña oniwabanshu señalando el frasco rosado.  
  
No entiendo...- Entiende, tú no me amas, tomaste una poción mágica para amarme, pero en realidad tú no me amas... ¡¡¡Me odias!!!- gritó Misao entre llantos . Entonces... yo soy el mayor idiota del mundo para no amar a una mujer tan hermosa y cariñosa como tu...- dijo el okashira tiernamente acariciando la mejilla izquierda de la joven..  
  
Aoshi- sama...- titubeó  
  
Misao...-  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡HAJIME SAITO!!! ¡¡¡SOS LA MAYOR BASURA DE ESTE PLANETA!!!- gritó agudamente una voz femenina que resonó en toda la sala.  
  
Pero Tokio... yo te lo puedo explicar...- insistió suplicando el shinsengumi, nunca nadie lo vio arrodillarse de ese modo ante su mujer . ¿Cómo me vas a explicar esto?- preguntó la señora con una voz de enfado y histeria mientras señalaba a una Megumi con un camisón rosa muy escotado abrazando a Saito.  
  
Ya veo porque Saito vino a mi...- sonrió maliciosa la doctora- era obvio que no aguantaba a una vieja como vos... ¡¡¡jojojo!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE DIJISTE ZORRA???!!!-gritaba la esposa de Saito mientras se le hinchaba la venita de la sien- YO LA MATO, SUÉLTENME QUE LA MATO- gritaba histéricamente Tokio mientras era sujetada por Misao y Aoshi.  
  
Escúchame zorra, yo estoy casado- le trató de decir Saito.  
  
¿Y eso que? La puedes dejar ¿no?- dijo la Kitsune mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.  
  
Misao se dispuso a contarle la verdad a la esposa de Saito.  
  
¿Así que mi Saito no tuvo la culpa?-  
  
No señora, será un oni peleando pero le aseguro que no le es infiel...- le dijo un poco más calmada Misao..  
  
Pero igual... ¿estás segura que esa zorra no está enamorada de mi marido?- preguntó Tokio.  
  
Puede estar tranquila señora, a Megumi le gusta otra persona...- contestó Misao.  
  
Menos mal, me preocupo porque mi Saito es tan guapo que tengo miedo de que alguna mujer me lo quite...-  
  
^¬^U Pierda cuidado...-  
  
Sano y Kenshin se dispusieron a hablar con Kaoru quién estaba encerrada en el baño.  
  
¡¡Jo- chan!! ¿No quieres comer algo?- preguntó Sano. . ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Vete!!!- gritó la joven desde el baño  
  
Kaoru- dono...- suspiró resignado Kenshin- Sano. .. ¿Eh?-  
  
Creo que debes decirle que la quieres, sino no comerá...-  
  
Pero... a mi no me gusta Jo- chan...- le dijo Sanosuke  
  
Lo sé- sonrió Kenshin- Pero aguanta este día, yo trataré de que mis celos no exploten, Kaoru- dono es muy importante para mí y no quiero que sufra, esta dejando de comer por ti. Por favor, dile que la amas, por lo menos no actúes tan brusco con ella, solo por este día y mañana ¿eh?-  
  
Está bien...- suspiró resignado el luchador- Jo- chan, yo también te amo- le gritó Sano. . ¡¡Mentira!!-  
  
Te amo Kaoru, es solo que antes estaba confundido, pero ahora sé que de verdad te amo...-  
  
¿De verdad?- dijo esta secándose las lagrimas y abriendo la puerta del baño.  
  
. De verdad...- sonrió Sano  
  
¡¡Que felicidad!!- gritó Kaoru abrazando a Sano.  
  
Kenshin se marchó silenciosamente por la puerta trasera para salir al jardín y relajarse un rato.  
  
Espero que cuando Jo- chan se recuperé, Kenshin se le declare...- pensó Sano y se dirigió al comedor junto con Kaoru agarrada del brazo. Pero su sorpresa fue mucha cuando vio a Megumi en paños menores abrazando al mibu.  
  
Zorra, aléjate...- le dijo Saito- supongo que esta desesperada por conseguir un hombre... claro, con ese cabeza de pollo ¿quién podría estar feliz?- ironizó Saito.  
  
¡¡¡¿¿¿Que dijiste Lobo???!!!- le gritaba Sano mientras se le hinchaba la venita de la sien  
. ¡¡¡Lo que escuchaste!!!-  
  
¿Querés pelear?- dijo Sano en posición de ataque . ¿Para que? ¡Si ya todos sabemos que voy a ganar!-  
  
¡¡¡Grrr... maldito!!!- Sano le iba a pegar, pero Megumi se interpuso entre los dos. . Si le vas a pegar, primero vas a tener que hacérmelo a mí- le gritó Megumi  
  
¿Kitsune?- Sano no podía lastimarla, como lastimar al amor de su vida- Megumi yo... ... Si le vas a pegar a Saito, ya te dije, primero tenes que pasar sobre mí...- lo desafió Megumi.  
  
Kitsune tonta...- murmuró Sanosuke marchándose.  
  
¡¡¡Sano- chan!!!- le siguió Kaoru.  
  
Saito suspiró y siguió con lo que le estaba explicando a Megumi.  
  
Bien, te estaba diciendo, los zorros- dibuja a una Megumi Kitsune- se van con los cabezas de pollo- dibuja en el pisarrón a un Sanosuke pollo- las comadrejas- dibuja a una Misao comadreja- se van con los cubos de hielo- dibuja a Aoshi- los mapaches...- dibuja a Kaoru como un mapache- se van con los hitokiris pelirrojos feminoides- dibuja a Kenshin- y yo...- se dibuja- me voy con Tokio- dibuja a su mujer- ¿entendiste zorrita?  
  
Nop- sonrió Megumi  
  
-_-U y Hiko se va con el sake- dice Hiko quién salió de la nada.  
  
No, Hiko se va con el viejito- dijo Okina saliendo de la nada.  
  
¡¡Me encontró...!!- se asustó Hiko- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!!!!!!- y salió corriendo.  
  
Megumi y Saito: -_-  
  
Ya había pasado los dos días y cuando eso sucedió...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Anto- chan: Se las deje picando n.n  
  
Sano: ¡¡No es justo!!  
  
Anto- chan: La vida no es justa Sano- chan n_nU Ahora vayamos con los reviews...!!!  
  
Sanosuke: el primero es de Bunny y nos dice que el fic esta muy bueno y que lo continúes...  
  
Anto- chan: Gracias, y respecto a lo de Megumi y Saito, me pareció muy buena idea ponerlos así Sano se ponía celoso, además Saito es su peor enemigo (Aunque a veces me parece que Saito y Sano hacen buena pareja yaoi ^///^)  
  
Sano: ¡¡¿¿Yo con el lobo??!! Si yo soy bien macho, no una balín cualquiera...  
  
Anto- chan: Ya... ya... tranquilo... el siguiente review lo lee Misao...  
  
Misao: es de Hibari y se pregunta cómo me resistí ante semejante hombre... este... bueno... fue muy difícil... u_u  
  
Anto- chan: Todavía Misao se sigue arrepintiendo... En fin, muchas gracias por tu review n.n El siguiente lo lee Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: Es de moonlight y le manda muchas felicidades y apoyo por el fic a Anto- dono  
  
Anto- chan: Agradezco tus halagos. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic n//n  
  
Saito: Este review es de Meg y nos manda todo su apoyo y dice que no pudo leer el primer capitulo de Pocion de amor porque encontró un capitulo de un fic de Inu yasha.  
  
Anto- chan: Arigatou... y como veras, yo al principio puse el fic de poción de amor capitulo 1 pero después cuando quise agregar el capitulo removí el 1 sin querer y puse uno mío de Inu yasha (gomen, es que soy nueva en esto, ahorita arreglo el lío que hice, gomen de nuevo)  
  
Aoshi: y por último, este review es de Anuradha y nos dice que continuemos prontito el fic y nos pregunta ¿qué harán Kenshin y Sano para recuperar a sus mujeres?  
  
Anto- chan: Domo arigatou por leer mi fic y respecto a tu pregunta... sore wa himitsu desu (eso es un gran secreto), si querés saberlo lee el siguiente capitulo. En fin, vayamos al siguiente review que es de Kary...  
  
Aoshi: dice que le gusta mucho el fic ^_^  
  
Anto- chanÑ gracias, y a ver si te apuras con el tuyo de promesas pasadas porque me muero de la intriga.. y hay otro de vanny y dice que le esta encantando como quedo el fic  
  
Sanosuke: Y el ùltimo es de kaze- chan... y dice que 0//0  
  
Anto- chan. Que dice? Dice que te quiere mucho, al igual que las otras dos chicas que escribieron el review con kaze- chan, bueno, eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias, perdonen si me olvide de alguien que me haya dejado review... Chau!!!! 


	4. capitulo4

Poción de amor  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Sentimientos verdaderos  
  
Ya faltaban 10 minutos para que den las doce de la noche y el hechizo de la poción sea desecho. Kaoru seguía abrazada muy fuertemente a Sanosuke, mientras que Megumi hacia lo mismo con Saito. Por otra parte Okina le daba a Hiko de beber Sake, pero este se rehusaba a que alguien le dé de beber en la boca. Los últimos minutos le pasaban como días a Kenshin, este no aguantaba más los celos que tenía, pero el siempre fingía ser el vagabundo feliz y despreocupado de siempre... Por fin, faltaba un minuto para el fin de esa tortura, Misao, por el contrario, estaba muy triste, le quedaban unos cuantos segundos con Aoshi, sin pensarlo dos veces, la ninja tomo la cara del okashira para luego besarla con dulzura en cuanto terminen los segundos...  
  
Aoshi- sama...- pensaba Misao mientras besaba cálidamente los tibios labios del okashira y se le derramaban unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas rosadas.  
  
Kaoru fue cobrando sentido de lo que pasaba...  
  
¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy?- se preguntaba, pero no se percató de que estaba abrazada al luchador.  
  
Jo- chan... ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el luchador.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- gritó Kaoru con todas sus fuerzas pegándole una cachetada a Sanosuke- ¡¡¡Pervertido, aprovechador!!!- le gritaba dándole escobazos.  
  
¡¡¡Para un cacho, si vos me estabas abrazando, yo no hice nada!!!- le decía Sano mientras corría.  
  
¡¡Sí claro!!- ironizó la instructora del Kamiya Kashin Ryu- ¡¡¡Kenshin!!!- le gritó Kaoru  
  
¿Oro? ¿Qué sucede Kaoru- dono?- preguntó el espadachín.  
  
Sanosuke se quería aprovechar de mí, me estaba abrazando, y lo peor es que no recuerdo nada...- lloraba Kaoru en el hombro de Kenshin.  
  
Ya... ya... ya paso...- la tranquilizaba Ken- sana acariciando el cabello de tanuki (mapache)- Sano no le hizo nada, es solo que....- y Kenshin le empezó a contar la historia...  
  
O_O- Kaoru no podía creerlo, estaba en estado de Shock total- Entonces... ¿¿yo besé a Sanosuke??- preguntaba atónita  
  
Bueno.... hai (si)-  
  
¡¡¡Puaj!!!. Y Kaoru se fue al baño a hacerse buches en la boca y vomitar...  
  
¬.¬ Ni que besara tan mal...- murmuraba Sano enojado pero a la vez contento, se había sacado un peso de encima...  
  
Por otra parte, la doctora también fue recobrando la conciencia...  
  
¿mm..? ¿Qué pasó..? No recuerdo nada...- murmuraba un poco cansada...  
  
Y es mejor que no lo hagas zorra...- murmuró Saito al lado de ella...  
  
¿Qué haces tú tan cerca de mí??- gritó Megumi...- ¿y por qué estoy vestida así?- gritó escandalosamente de nuevo refiriéndose a su camisón escotado rosa.  
  
Eso lo deberías saber vos zorra... u.uU-  
  
¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! Seguro que abusaste de mí...- se largó a llorar Megumi- Es mi precio por ser tan bonita.. snif ...-  
  
Zorra loca... -_-U-  
  
Okina abrazaba muy fuerte a Hiko cuando...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!- gritó el viejito  
  
Que te.... hip... pasa??-  
  
Okina se quedó como una roca, no podía creerlo, había abrazado a un hombre.  
  
Por otra parte, Misao retiro su beso de la boca de Aoshi.... de seguro este había recobrado la conciencia...  
  
Misao...- se sorprendió Shinomori cuando recobró la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que Misao lo estaba besando...  
  
Aoshi- sama... yo....  
  
Continuará...  
  
Anto- chan: ¡¡¡Hohohoh!!! Les está gustando el fic???  
  
Sano: A mí muchio no...  
  
Anto- chan: ¿Por...?  
  
Saito: Porque le quieté a la zorra...  
  
Anto- chan: oi? Cierto sano- chan?  
  
Sano: Te dije que esa zorra me importa tres ¡$%#?¡  
  
Anto- chan: Que boquita... En fin, vayamos a los reviews!!! ^________________^  
  
Sano: El primer review es de jocky-misao y dice que está muy gracioso el fic...  
  
Anto- chan: Muchas gracias ^____^ la verdad es que tengo que inspirarme mucho para estar frente a la compu y escribir, me encanta leer y escribir Fanfics...!!!  
  
Saito: El siguiente review es de bunny y dice que el fic está muy bueno y gracioso, también dice que si ella hubiera sido la zorra mi queridísima Tokio ya la hubiera matado... u//u  
  
Tokio: Que tendría planeado hacer con mi koibito (amor/ amante) la lectora esa?  
  
Anto- chan: En fin, domo Arigatou por el review y tus halagos n.n.  
  
Kenshin: El siguiente es de Hibari y pregunta que hará Shinomori cuando se entere de lo que ha hecho... y si yo... oro? (leyendo de nuevo el review) pregunta si yo me declararé a Kaoru- dono???  
  
Kaoru: 0///0  
  
Anto- chan: Seguí leyendo y lo sabrás n_n, gracia por leer mi fic.  
  
Aoshi: El siguiente review es de Anuradha y opina que está muy divertido tu fic además cuenta que no se ha parado de reír con Okina y Hiko...  
  
Anto- chan: Muchas gracias tomodachi n.n y también muchísimas gracias por el mail, a mí también me gusta muchísimo la pareja de Megumi y Sanosuke, estoy pensando en hacer un fic lemon de ellos dos ^//^  
  
Megumi y Sano: 0///o??  
  
Kaoru: El siguiente review es de Meg y dice que le encanta tu sentido del humor, que lo continúes...  
  
Anto- chan: Gracias por los halagos, en realidad mucho sentido del humor no tengo, tampoco es para tanto... u//u leí otros fic más graciosos que los míos...  
  
Megumi: El siguiente review es de Kaze- chan, dice que el fic está quedando cada vez mejor y espera con ansias el siguiente capítulo, además dice que... Estás equivocada, el cabeza de pollo es mío y de nadie más...!!! (le grita Megumi)  
  
Sano: o//o Kitsune?  
  
Megumi (pensando): yo dije eso?  
  
Anto- chan (pegándole a Megumi): Megumi, compórtate, tienes que ser más cortés con la lectora... gomen ne Kaze- chan y gracias por leer mi fic, en verdad aprecio muchio tus review al igual que los de los demás lectores ^________________^  
  
Sano: Y por último está el review de lunasescorpio... dice que el fic está muy entretenido, que le encanta el sentido del humor de Anto- chan y que quiere una... una foto mía?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!! Me absorberían el alma!!!! (grita Sano corriendo)  
  
Todos: -_-U Está loco...  
  
Anto- chan: Muchas gracias lunasescorpio por leer mi fic y gracias a todos por leerme y mandarme reviews!!!!! Los quiero muchio!!!!!!!!! Nos vemos!!! Sayounara... Y un saludo especial para Yamila que lee mis fics ^___________________^ (es una compañera del colegio que la enganche con el manga de Rurouni Kenshin) Domo Arigatou Yami- chan ^______________________^ 


	5. Capitulo 5

Poción de amor  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
¿Me amas o me odias?  
  
-Aoshi- sama... yo...- titubeo Misao- yo...  
  
-Misao...-  
  
-Gomenasai...- dijo bajando su rostro para luego salir corriendo mientras cristalinas y múltiples lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes.  
  
-¡¡Misao, espera!!- Shinomori estaba muy confuso, no entendía nada... pero sentía que lo que había sucedido era su culpa...  
  
El okashira volvió a mostrar sus semblante frío como el hielo y se fue a meditar, no encontraba las palabras apropiadas para hablarle a Misao, pero primero le preguntaría a alguien si se emborrachó la noche anterior, no recordaba nada, a excepción de un extraño sabor a fresas en su boca...  
  
-Misao...- suspiró el ninja oniwabanshu.  
  
Por otra lado, Megumi se fue hacia él jardín a tratar de recordar lo que pasó los dos días anteriores, sin duda alguna no recordaba nada.  
  
-No recuerdo nada...- murmuraba Megumi melancólica mientras cepillaba su cabello.  
  
-¿Ki... kitsune?- cuestionó una voz muy familiar.  
  
-¿Cabeza de pollo? ¿qué... qué haces aquí?- preguntó la doctora mientras se cubría con una bata.  
  
-Lo mismo te pregunto Kitsune baka, es muy tarde para que andes afuera de noche-  
  
  
  
-No me importa...- murmuró en seco.  
  
-Bueno... yo lo decía por tu seguridad, además llevas puesto algo que no te cubre por completo- habló burlonamente Sanosuke  
  
-¡¡¡Idiota!!!- Megumi le iba a pegar una cachetada, pero como Sano era más rápido que ella, la detuvo con una mano.  
  
-No sabes lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enojas...- le dijo dulcemente el luchador- y lo celoso que me tenías cuando abrazabas a ese estúpido lobo...-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Cuando abracé a Saito?- murmuró con un hilillo de voz la Kitsune sin mirar el rostro de Sano, este estaba a unos centímetros de su cara.  
  
-¡¡Tonta!!- le gritó- ¡¡¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas?!!- dijo este soltándola, sin duda el momento romántico se arruinó.  
  
-¡¡¡Pues yo no recuerdo haberlo abrazado!!!- le gritó enojada.  
  
-¡¡¡Lo hiciste y lo besaste!!!-  
  
-¡¡¡Mentira!!! Estas mintiendo Sanosuke Sagara ¡¡¡yo nunca besaría a un demonio como Hajime Saito!!! ¡¡¡Además el no es mi tipo y está casado!!!-  
  
-Pues eso no te importó cuando lo besabas y abrazabas- le dijo con cierto enfado Sano.  
  
Megumi, harta de esa charla sin sentido, se dio media vuelta. ¿Cómo puede pensar Sanosuke así de ella? ¡¡Ella no era una cualquiera!! Pero... tal vez Sanosuke pensaba eso de ella... ¿Cómo no puede confiar en ella? Es un idiota...  
  
-...y pensar que yo...- murmuró entre sollozos.  
  
Por otra parte, Kaoru estaba a punto de dormirse, fue un día muy agotador para ella, primero se encuentra abrazada a Sano, luego lo que le contó Kenshin...  
  
-Kenshin...- suspiraba la instructora del Kamiya Kashin Ryu- Me preguntó si te habrás puesto celoso...- pensaba- No, eso no puede ser, él no siente nada por mí, apenas me conoce... (si se llama apenas vivir más de un año en la mima casa...)... además... en su mente siempre va a estar Tomoe...- se dijo melancólica.  
  
Afuera hacia frió, pero aún así no dejaba de ser una noche muy hermosa. Las estrella brillaban de tal modo, que parecían que hablaran. Kenshin salió a despejar un rato su mente y sus sentimientos.  
  
-Kaoru- dono... si tan solo... si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que siento...- decía Kenshin con su vista perdida en las estrellas- pero... yo no merezco ninguna felicidad... yo maté a muchas personas... sin embargo ella me aceptó en su casa sin importarle mi pasado...- sonrió con cierta tristeza el Hitokiri.  
  
Por otra parte, Saito se dirigió a su hogar para encontrarse con su querida esposa Tokio.  
  
-Tokio...- susurró el mibu del shinsengumi.  
  
-Saito... te estaba esperando mi amor- dijo esta abrazándolo.  
  
-Yo también mi amada, yo también...- dijo este respondiendo el abrazo y besándola cálidamente.  
  
-Saito... hueles a zorra __- le dirigió una mirada acusadora su esposa.  
  
-Ya te dije mi Tokio, a mi no me importa esa zorra...- le dijo en tono serio- la que me tiene como loco... eres tú- sonrió con dulzura a su esposa mientras que esta les respondía con otra sonrisa- Sabes que eres la única para mí... la más hermosa, la más dulce, la más pasional y amorosa esposa...- decía mientras que afirmaba cada palabra con un beso-  
  
  
  
-Saito...- susurró su esposa perdida entre tanto amor de su esposo y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza- prométeme que nunca me dejaras...-  
  
-Te lo prometo- le dijo cariñosamente...  
  
Mientras tanto, Misao sollozaba en su habitación...  
  
-Me odia...- lloraba la pequeña ninja oniwabanshu- estoy segura de que ahora me odia... y pensar que yo...  
  
Pero una extraña melodía era que era escuchada por las perceptibles orejas de la oniwabanshu sonó ... de pronto una voz se escuchó a lo lejos... esa voz era...  
  
-¿Aoshi- sama...?- pensó Misao descifrando aquella extraña melodía, pero al salir al balcón se encontró con...- No... no puede ser...- murmuró atónita la joven mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos...- ¿Aoshi- sama...?  
  
Continuará...  
  
Anto- chan: Si creyeron que cuando el efecto de la poción acabace la historia terminaría... estan equivocados mis queridos lectores, el fic apenas comienza jajajaja (risa macabra) Y todavía no vieron la reacción de Aoshi con Misao ^___________^  
  
Lectores: Anto- chan es muy cruel con nosotros... nos deja en suspenso  
  
Kenshin: Anto- dono cada día está más loca... u.uU  
  
Todos asienten  
  
Anto- chan: ************* Si se portan mal los hago sufrir en el fic y eso no les va a gustar...  
  
Misao: No más sufrimiento... T.T  
  
Anto- chan: Pobre Misao... siempre sufre la pobre... la dejo de torurar??? (pregunta para los lectores)  
  
Lectores: .... nop ^__________^  
  
Anto- chan: Ya los escuchaste ^^  
  
Misao: T____________T  
  
Anto- chan: Bien, vayamos a los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: El primero es de... Bunny... dice que estuvo muy bueno y quiere saber que pasa luego... también dice que lo que diga Tokio- san le importa un comino...  
  
Tokio (siendo agarrada por su esposo): Yo la mato!!! La mato!!!!  
  
Saito: Tranquilízate koiishi  
  
Tokio: Cómo quieres que me calme???!!! Esa lectora está enamorada de vos!!!!  
  
Anto- chan: Basta ya Tokio- san... si te pones celosa eso demuestra la poca confianza en ti, y si eso ocurre... tal vez Bunny sí te saque al lobo ^_______^ Muchas gracias por tu review Bunny!!!  
  
Tokio: ù_ú  
  
Kenshin: El siguiente review es de Hibari y dice que eres mala y perversa porque dure tan poco el fic...  
  
Anto- chan: T.T No soy mala ni perversa... soy muy buena y amable...  
  
Todos: *****  
  
Anto- chan: En fin, igual muchas gracias por dejarme reviews... y prometo no hacer los fics tan cortos... Palabra de Anto- chan...  
  
Sano: Que poca confianza tengo en eso u.u  
  
Anto- chan: Sanito- chan... serías tan amable de leer el siguiente reviw??? (perdiendo la paciencia)  
  
Sano(desafiante): Y sí no quiero qué?  
  
Anto- chan: Bueno.... Qué te parece que... te mueras en el siguiente capitulo?? Eh??  
  
Sano(asustado): Me asustas.. En fin, el siguiente review es de Mikimachi Misao (F.D.S.S) y pregunta si el capitulo anterior que era muy corta era una venganza por sus tardanzas...  
  
Anto- chan: Técnicamente.... síp ^^... no, era chiste... no es una venganza... en realidad los quería dejarlos con la intriga, eso era todo... ahora... si no continuas (amenaza para Makimachi Misao (F.D.S.S))... no sigo mis dos fic... ¡¡¡hohohoh!!! No te lo tomes tan a pecho... En realidad ya tengo hechos como 13 capítulos de Poción de amor y todavía no lo termino ^_^ Estoy buscádole un final lindo y apropiado n.n... En fin, Muchas gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Kenshin: El siguiente es de Akachan y dice que espera con impaciencia el próximo capítulo y te manda sus felicitaciones...  
  
Anto- chan: Muchas gracias ^_^ Te lo agradezco de todo corazón y prometo actualizar más seguido...  
  
Sano: y el último review es de M.S Arashi Sumeragi y dice que espera con ansuas el próximo capitulo para ver qué le dice Aoshi a Misao...  
  
Anto- chan: Acá tenes el capítulo y lamento desiluciomarte pero Aoshi no le consigue decir nada hasta el siguiente capitulo (ups!! Me adelanté...) En fin, ya no importa... Atención a todo el mundo: Em el siguiente capítulo Aoshi se le confiesa a Misao por medio de una serenata!!! Ya he dicho ^_^ Espero que con eso perdonen mis tardanzas!!! Bueno, eso es todo, Sayounara!!!! 


	6. Capitulo 6

Poción de amor  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Otro error   
  
Misao no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, bajo su ventana se encontraba Aoshi Shinomori junto con mariachis ( de donde salieron no lo sé n_nU). Aoshi estaba vestido con una pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una chaleco oscuro, en sus ojos ya no se reflejaba ninguna frialdad, al contrario, estaba...  
  
-¿Aoshi- sama esta sonriendo...?- se preguntó Misao atónita, no podía creerlo, su okashira estaba sonriendo y sin ayuda de ninguna poción mágica.  
  
-Misao...- clamó con una voz sutil el okashira- Himura ya me contó todo lo que sucedió...- le dijo en seco  
  
Misao no podía creerlo ¿él ya sabía que estaba locamente enamorado de ella por culpa de la poción? La joven sintió una puñalada en el corazón, no sabía que le diría Aoshi en estos momentos ¿Qué pensaba él de todo lo que sucedió? Esa pregunta daba vueltas por la cabeza de Misao ¿y si le gustó...? pero... ¿y si no le gusto? En vez de aclararle las dudas a la confundida de Misao, Aoshi se dispuso a cantar... (Anto- chan: No me lo imagino -_-U) (el tema es de Alex Ubago, se llama Sin miedo a nada)  
  
Aoshi: Me muero por suplicarte  
  
Que no te vayas mi vida.  
  
Me muero por escucharte  
  
Decir las cosas que nunca digo,  
  
Más me cayo y te marchas.  
  
Aún tengo la esperanza,  
  
De ser capaz algún día  
  
De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar  
  
Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más   
  
¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?  
  
Misao empieza a emocionarse, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo al ver a todos los Kenshin- gumi mirando cómo Aoshi le canta.   
  
Me muero por abrasarte   
  
y que me abraces tan fuerte  
  
Me muero por divertirte  
  
Y que me beses cuando despierte   
  
Acomodado en tu pecho  
  
Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios  
  
que se acercan susurrando   
  
palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior  
  
Misao siente unas ganas incontenibles de cantar...  
  
Misao and Aoshi: Me muero por conocerte,  
  
Saber que es lo que piensas.  
  
Abrir todas tus puertas.  
  
Y vencer esas tormentas  
  
Que nos quieran abatir.  
  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,   
  
Cantar contigo al alba  
  
besarnos hasta desangrarnos nuestro labios...  
  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día   
  
Crecer esa semilla,  
  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
  
Aparcar el miedo a sufrir... (*)  
  
Misao: Me muero por explicarte  
  
Lo que pasa por mi mente.  
  
Me muero por intrigarte,  
  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
  
Y ser flechada al verte.  
  
Que más dará lo que digan,  
  
Que más dará lo que piensen  
  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía.  
  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.   
  
  
  
(*)  
  
(*)  
  
Todos aplaudieron a la parejita de enamorados.  
  
-No sabía que el cubo de hielo cantara- se burló Sanosuke  
  
-Por lo menos lo hace para la persona a la que ama... supongo que tú nunca harías algo así ¿no, Cabeza de pollo?- dijo Megumi  
  
-¿Que me estás queriendo decir Kitsune? __-  
  
-Nada, sos un caso imposible... u_uU-  
  
-Aoshi- sama...- Misao bajo de la ventana de un brinco y cayendo en los fuertes brazos de su dulce okashira.  
  
-Misao... aishiteru...(te amo/ te quiero) - le dijo con sonrojo Shinomori, era la primera vez que articulaba estas palabras.  
  
-Aoshi- sama...- los ojos de Misao estaban llorosos de felicidad, era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de la boca de Aoshi- Yo también- mientras lo abrazaba con gran emoción...  
  
-¡¡¡Qué romántico!!!- dijeron Megumi y Kaoru al unísono  
  
Sano y Kenshin: u.uU  
  
De pronto vino Hiko medio borracho...  
  
-hip... ¿Qué es esto?- dijo teniendo detenidamente en su mano una cinta de casette que salía de una grabadora de uno de los mariachis.  
  
-¡¡Espera!!- le gritó Aoshi interrumpiendo el abrazo...  
  
Hiko enchufó la grabadora y se escuchó la "supuesta voz de Aoshi" cantando la canción que le dedicó a Misao. El rostro de Misao se fue tornando de felicidad a un enojo terrible. ¿Cómo fue capaz de engañarla? Ni siquiera había cantado la canción... era un truco...  
  
-...- Misao miró el rostro de Aoshi y le propinó una cachetada...  
  
-Pe... Pero Misao- chan- le dijo Aoshi atónito.  
  
-¡¡¡MISAO- CHAN LAS PELOTAS!!!- le gritó la oniwabanshu muy enojada, nunca se la había visto así  
  
-Que tremendo ki...- murmuraba Kenshin- Misao- san, Shinomori lo hizo con todo su amor...- le dijo pero Misao ya se había ido...  
  
-Pobre comadreja...- suspiró Sanosuke.  
  
-Yo pensé que Aoshi era diferente...- dijo Kaoru  
  
-Son todos iguales...- respondió la doctora enojada mirando a un tal cabeza de pollo  
  
-Tienes razón Megumi, son todos iguales- dijo la instructora del Kamiya Kashin Ryu mirando muy enojada a tal espadachín  
  
-¿Y ahora que hicimos?- se preguntaban Kenshin y Sano ante las terribles miradas de las chicas.  
  
Por otro lado Aoshi estaba muy dolido, él no lo había hecho para engañarla, lo que sucedía es que su voz no era muy bonita que digamos... Todo hubiera salido perfecto de no ser del sensei de Himura... ¡¡Lo iba a matar!!  
  
Por otro lado, Misao se regresó a su cuarto, pero esta vez no estaba llorando, estaba súper, hyper, re- contra enojada, tenía ganas de usar sus kunai con cualquier idiota que se le pasara por el camino... Nunca perdonaría a Aoshi Shinomori...  
  
-Nunca...- se dijo furiosa mientras destrozaba una de las habitaciones del dojo Kamiya- Kaoru me va a matar...- pensaba con una gota en su cabeza al ver que destrozó una de las paredes de la habitación...  
  
Por otra parte Aoshi no sabía que hacer para enmendar su error... así que se tuvo que rebajar a...  
  
-¿Quiere que le enseñemos cómo conquistar a Misao- san?- preguntó Kenshin Himura muy sorprendido por la petición del okashira, mientras que a Sano se le cayó el onigiri que iba a comer asombrado por la petición de Aoshi.  
  
-...- Shinomori solo se inmutó a asentir con la cabeza...  
  
-Está bien... te ayudaremos con la comadreja... a cambio que ustedes me enseñen a ser más educado...- dijo Sano...  
  
-¿Para qué?- preguntó Kenshin  
  
-... Por razones personales...- habló Sano con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas...  
  
-Está bien...- respondió Aoshi sonriendo...  
  
-Me asustas Shinomori- dijo temeroso el luchador  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Nunca te había visto sonreír...-  
  
-...- Aoshi obvio el comentario.  
  
-¡¡¡Bien!!! ¡¡¡Ya está decidido!!! ¡¡¡Mañana comenzaremos con la operación atrapa comadrejas!!!- gritó Sagara entusiasmado con la mano en lo alto subido a la mesa.  
  
-Tranquilízate Sano... ^^U- trató de tranquilizarlo el espadachín  
  
Continuará...   
  
Anto- chan: Les gusto?? Esto se esta poniendo interesante ne?  
  
Aoshi: ...  
  
Anto- chan: Sera muy lindo pero no habla mucho... (pensando) Por eso yo prefiero a   
  
Sano (y lo abrasa)  
  
Sano: Suéltame Kitsune- chan...!!!  
  
Anto- chan: Kitsune- chan??? Yo no soy ninguna kitsune- chan!!! La zorra es Megumi  
  
Megumi: Yo no soy zorra ¬¬*****************  
  
Sano: Vos sos la zorra mayor (señalando a Megumi) y serías Kitsune- sama en cambio   
  
esta nena (señalando a Anto- chan) es Kitsune- chan (Kitsune- sama: señora zorra)   
  
(Kitsune- chan: zorrita o pequeña zorra)  
  
Anto- chan: No soy eso!!!   
  
Kenshin: Disculpe Anto- dono... pero... apareceré más en el próximo capitulo?  
  
Anto- chan: hai... no te preocupes n_n y pondré más cosas tuyas y de Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru: O///O  
  
Anto- chan: y también más de Megumi y Sano... _  
  
Sano: Si yo no siento nada por la zorra!!!  
  
Megumi: Y yo tampoco por el cabeza de pollo!!!  
  
Anto- chan: si, si... (ignorándolos) También pondré mucho de Aoshi y Misao.  
  
Misao: Pero... Aoshi me engaño!!!  
  
Anto- chan: Técnicamente fui yo quién hizo que Aoshi te engañara dado que yo escribo el fic n_n  
  
Misao: Que cruel!!! T_T  
  
Aoshi (mirando con mirada asesina a Anto- chan mientras desenvaina su Kodachi): ¬¬*******  
  
Anto- chan: Mejor me voy, nos vemos en el próximo fic (si es que Aoshi- sama no me mata)  
  
Sano: Esperá!!! A donde vas??? faltan leer los review!!!!  
  
Anto- chan: cierto ^^U ya me olvidaba   
  
Kenshin: El primero es de Kaze- chan y dice que la dejaste con muchas intrigas... también dice que no hagas un fic lemon de Sano y Megumi- dono porque Sanosuke es de su propiedad...  
  
Sano: Tengo muchas fans n//n Kaze- chan si que sabe distinguir un buen macho (le lanza un beso a Kaze- chan)  
  
Megumi: ¬¬*********  
  
Anto- chan: ^^U Bueno, machas gracias por tu review Kaze- chan, te lo agradezco muchio ^__________^  
  
Sano: Bueno... el siguiente review es de Hibari y pregunta si te tomaste sake o algo para que el cubo de hielo este dando una serenata a Misao...  
  
Anto- chan: Sake no tome u.u... Tomé Fresita anoche ^^U (Fresita: bebida alcholica dulce de sabor a frutilla, la preferida de Abto- chan aunque esta sea menor de edad... n.n) Ahora saben de donde saco mi inspiración u_uU Descubrieron mi secreto.... El culpable es Hiko (lo señala)  
  
Hiko: yo????   
  
Anto- chan: Sí, vos me diste de tomar fresita y sake, es tu culpa de que este loca... En fin domo arigatou por tu review Hibari ^_^!!!!  
  
Aoshi: El siguiente review es de M.S Arashi Sumeragi y me imagina vestido de charro dando la serenata u//u.  
  
Anto- chan: Gracias y sí!!! Yo tampoco podía creer lo que estaba escribiendo... lo primero que hice mientras escribía era reírme... ¡¡¡¡jojojojo!!!! Gracias por tu apoyo M.S Arashi Sumeragi, cuídate!!!  
  
Kenshin: El review que sigue es de Anuradha y dice que Aoshi dando una serenata vale la pena verlo y te manda todo su apoyo...  
  
Anto- chan: Gracias y cómo siempre digo, hay que leer para creer ^_^  
  
Sano: Y el último es de lunascorpio y dice que no pudo imaginarse la escena romántica entre el lobo y su mujer y también dice que soy un... yo no soy el idiota, la idiota es megitsune (megitsune: apodo de Sano hacia Megumi, sería una conjunción entre las palabras Megumi y Kitsune) que no se atrevía a ligar conmigo u.u además fue la kitsune quién se enojó...  
  
Megumi: Y tú eres un tonto ¬.¬   
  
Anto- chan: no peleen... Arigatou por tu review lunascorpio ^____^ Me gusta que te guste mi fic ^^ y gracias por los halagos, eso es todo por hoy, Y no se pieradn el siguiente capítulo de Poción de amor!!!!! sayounara!!!!  
  
Sano: Muchas gracias por dejarnos reviews!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Y gracias por leer nuestro fic!!!!  
  
Todos. No vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Sayounara!!!!!! 


	7. Capitulo 7

Poción de amor  
  
Capitulo7  
  
Misión uno: Aoshi  
  
Era una hermosa mañana en el dojo Kamiya, por fin todo volvía a la normalidad, nadie se había enamorado de nadie por esa estúpida poción mágica. Kaoru estaba en la cocina mientras Kenshin le enseñaba a hacer Udon (fideo grueso tradicional japonés). Por otra parte, Yahiko estaba tomando lecciones con Sano de cómo conquistar a Tsubame...  
  
-Primero tines que hacerle muchos piropos... dile que esta más delgada, que luce muy bien con ese vestido... cosas como esas- decía un canchero Sanosuke mientras se recostaba en la rama de un árbol.  
  
-Y... ¿qué más?- le gritó el pequeño a Sanosuke mientras tomaba nota.  
  
-Bueno... empieza con... hum... no sé...-   
  
-Ya sabía yo... no le hubiera preguntado el cabeza de pollo...- murmuraba Yahiko decepcionado  
  
-¡¿Que dijiste?!- le gritó enojado el sekijoutai mientras se le hinchaba la venita de la sien...  
  
-Que no sabes cómo conquistar el corazón de una mujer ¡¡¡jojojo!!! ^^- reía la Kitsune, quién había escuchado la conversación de Sano y el joven aprendiz de Kaoru.  
  
-¡¡¡Claro que sé cómo conquistara una mujer!!! Para que te lo veas, todas las chicas andan atrás mío...- habló con orgullo Sanosuke  
  
-Si, claro...- ironizó la Kitsune- si quieres yo te enseño Yahiko...- le dijo Megumi al pequeño  
  
-¿De verdad?-  
  
-Claro... A cambio de una pequeña suma de dinero ¡¡¡Jojojo!!!- reía a carcajadas Megumi mientras le salían de su cabeza orejas de zorra...  
  
-Ya se me hacía extraño...- murmuraba el luchador...  
  
-Pero... ¿de cuanto dinero estamos hablando?- preguntó Yahiko  
  
-De unos... 30000 yenes...-   
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! Pero no tengo esa cantidad...- refunfuño el niño  
  
-No importa... Sanosuke lo paga por ti...-  
  
-¡¡¿¿Que??!! ¡¡¿¿Y por qué yo zorra ??!!!-  
  
-Porque sí, además Yahiko es un chico muy trabajador, en cambio tú eres un vago...-   
  
-Grrr... Maldita Kitsune... ¿y si me reuzo?-   
  
-Entonces te haré colaborar a la fuerza...- dijo aproximándose al rostro de Sanosuke...  
  
-Eso quiero verlo...- dijo este acercándose aún más al rostro de la doctora...  
  
-Dejen la coquetería barata y enséñenme los dos... aunque la verdad no sé para que les pregunto a ustedes, si ni siquiera arreglaron sus amoríos...- dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- Mejor sigo entrenando... luego veré...- y Yahiko se fue hacía el dojo a seguir practicando con la espada...  
  
-Grrrr... maldito mocoso...- murmuraban Sanosuke y Megumi furiosos y colorados...  
  
Por otra parte... en la cocina...  
  
-Así no es Kaoru- dono...- le explicaba por undécima vez el samurai a la joven.  
  
-Entonces ¿Cómo es Kenshin?- le preguntaba la instructora del Kamiya Kashin Ryu mientras trataba de cortar la masa para hacer los fideos...  
  
-Déjeme que le enseñe..- fue así como Kenshin tomó la mano de la joven y con esta hizo que agarrara una pedazo de maza para enseñarle como moldearlo- Lo principal es hacerlo como calma...- le decía sutilmente el espadachín.  
  
-Si..- Kaoru estaba más roja que un tomate, podía sentir en sus dedos las manos de Kenshin. Esa sensación le provocaba un inmenso escalofrío en todo su ser, nunca había tenido por tanto tiempo el contacto de la piel del Hitokiri. Kaoru volteo su vista hacía el rostro de este, la verdad es que Battousai era muy guapo. Sus hermosos ojos violetas, a veces alegres y otras veces furiosos, la hacían derretirse como manteca, mientras que cu boca... tan curva y sensual le daban unas tremendas ganas de besarlo por siempre. Su cabello era muy hermoso, jamás había visto una cabellera más sedosa y linda en su vida. Sin duda alguna, todos los rasgos del espadachín en conjunto formaban la preciosa cara de Kenshin...  
  
-Kaoru- dono... ¿me escucha?-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-Ah...- suspiró- estaba distraída y no es la primera vez que la veo así... ¿le pasa algo?- preguntó el espadachín de cabellera roja.  
  
-No... no me pasa nada... es solo que estaba pensando- dijo rápidamente la joven mientras desviaba su vista de la cara de Kenshin para ocultar su sonrojo.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿No me está mintiendo?-  
  
-No, de verdad...-   
  
-Bueno... es mejor que continuemos con la comida, creo que a Sano ya le debe a empezar a crujir el estómago- río Himura  
  
-Hai...- sonrió Kaoru  
  
-A propósito... ¿vio a Misao- san esta mañana?-  
  
-A decir verdad... no, no la ví... me preocupa mucho... creo que iré a ver lo que le sucede- la joven se dispuso a salir para consolar a su amiga, pero una mano la detuvo...  
  
-No creo que sea conveniente que vaya ahora- dijo teniéndole la mano- Hay veces en las que uno necesita estar solo para reflexionar y pensar...  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Kaoru-dono... créame... es lo mejor...  
  
-Hai... (sí)-  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Misao, esta se había despertado de muy buen humor.  
  
-No me importa si Aoshi- sama me engaño, no me voy a amargar el día por eso....- pensaba la oniwabanshu- Saldré de compras con Omasu y Okon, así podré despejar mi mente...- pasaba mientras salía silenciosamente de la ventana de su habitación para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se hospedaban las chicas del Aoia...  
  
Por otro lado Aoshi fue a las "lecciones" que eran ofrecidas por Sanosuke y Kenshin...  
  
-Shinomori... ¿esta seguro de que quiere tomar clases con nosotros?- preguntó Kenshin muy amablemente.  
  
-Hai...- contestó en seco el okashira  
  
-Bien... entonces empecemos con la lección número uno...- gritó Sanosuke contento- Primero tienes que ser un poco más abierto... veamos...   
  
-Yo opino que Aoshi tiene que ser el mismo y ofrecerle una disculpa a Misao- san por haberla engañado...  
  
-¡¡¡Espera Kenshin!!! Shinomori hizo bien en hacer eso, sino a la comadreja no le hubiera gustado la canción. Además la razón siempre la vamos a tener nosotros, no ellas... son todas unas histéricas...- decía enojado...  
  
-Bueno... ^_^U tranquilo Sano... Creo que Aoshi debe comprarle algo a Misao- dono para disculparse...-  
  
-Bueno... eso no está mal pero... ya te dije, Shinomori hizo bien en hacer eso y no debería rebajarse tanto para...- pero Sanosuke se dio cuenta de que el espadachín y el ninja no lo escuchaba porque ya se habían ido a comprar el tan dichoso regalo para Misao...- Diablos...- maldijo- Espérenme...- gritó dirigiéndose hacia ellos-  
  
-Vamos a la feria...- murmuró Aoshi un tanto serio  
  
-...A comprarle el regalo a Misao- san- finalizó Kenshin a su lado   
  
-Bah! Hagan lo que quieran...- murmuró Sano- los acompañare porque no tengo nada más que hacer...  
  
Por otro lado en el dojo Kamiya...  
  
-Estúpido cabeza de pollo...- murmuraba una tal doctora mientras se cepillaba el cabello- Es un vago, no lo soporto... pero...- Megumi se sentía muy sola, desde lo de Kanryu ella llevaba una vida distinta, ya no era más de sufrimiento, sino de paz y tranquilidad, Sanosuke la había salvado de suicidarse cuando había ocurrido esa tragedia. Ella sentía un gran cariño por él...- Pero... no sé si este cariño que siento sea igual al amor...- pensaba Megumi...  
  
De pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta...  
  
-Pase...- murmuró la doctora  
  
-Megumi... soy yo...- dijo Kaoru pasando  
  
-¿Kaoru? Me sorprende que estes aquí... ¿le sucedió algo malo a Ken- san?-   
  
-No... es solo que... quiero que me ayudes...- murmuró con un poco de sonrojo la joven.  
  
-Hai... ¿qué necesitas?- después de todo lo que pasó con Shishio y el hermano de Tomoe, ellas se habían hecho grandes amigas...   
  
-Quiero que me ayudes a... conquistar a Kenshin...-   
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Anto- chan: ¡¡¡Kawai!!! Que lindo, Aoshi está dispuesto a reconciliarse con Misao...  
  
Aoshi: ...  
  
Anto- chan: Siempre tan callado...  
  
Sano: Les agradecemos mucho sus reviews ^^ en el siguiente capítulo los leemos ^^ sepan disculparnos, y gracias de nuevo por dejar reviews!!!! 


	8. Capìtulo 8

Poción de amor  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
Compromiso  
  
Sanosuke, Aoshi y Kenshin estaban paseando por la feria de tokio dispuestos a buscar un obsequio para la pequeña oniwabanshu. Sanosuke miraba ropa, pero todas las ropas de seguro le quedarían muy grandes a la pequeña de Misao. Kenshin observaba muñecos y esas cosas, aunque la ninja ya no era una niña. Aoshi había encontrado el regalo perfecto (según él) eran unas kunai muy bonitas y brillantes, sus hojas eran muy cortantes y de perfecta calidad...  
  
-¡¡Fantástico!! Seguro que a la comadreja le gustará- sonrió satisfactoriamente el luchador ante la elección de Shinomori  
  
-Se ve que conoce mucho a Misao- san...- opinó Kenshin con una tierna sonrisa  
  
-Supongo...- habló Aoshi sonrojado  
  
-¿Que tan a fondo?- lo codeo Sano con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-No sé a que te refieres Sagara...- murmuró aún más colorado el okashira.  
  
-No te hagas el tonto Shinomori, tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero...- le contestó Sanosuke con una cara libidinosa.  
  
--___-  
  
-Bueno, ya que hemos conseguido el regalo de Misao- san... es mejor que nos vayamos...- opinó el espadachín un poco nervioso ante tanto gente, es que la feria estaba repleta ese día.  
  
-Bueno...- murmuró Sanosuke desviando la mirada para divisar a Misao junto con Omasu y Okon comprándose ropa- Vayamos rápido...- los incentivó el luchador con temor a que Misao los vea y vea el regalo. Los muchachos les hicieron caso y se fueron rápidamente de la feria.  
  
Por otro lado, Misao se encontraba en un local en el cual encontró un hermoso peine dorado, mientras que Omasu se probaba ropa con ayuda de Okon...  
  
-¿Por que tanta necesidad en que las acompañe?- preguntó Misao mientras miraba otros objetos de la tienda.  
  
-Es que me quería comprar algo de ropa para mi compromiso...- habló Omasu un poco sonrojada...  
  
-¿¿COMPROMISO?? ¿¿Con quién??- preguntó asombrada la pequeña oniwabanshu.  
  
-Con mi queridísimo Hiko- sama ¿con quién más?- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa y mirada de enamorada.  
  
-Pobre Omasu...- pensaba Misao sintiendo pena por su amiga, de todos los hombres del mundo se tenía que casar con un alcohólico, pero en fin, si ella lo quería no hay nada que objetar.- Por lo menos Omasu tiene a alguien a quién abrasar en las mañanas, en cambio yo tengo a una almohada...- pensaba la joven  
  
-A propósito Misao... queremos invitarlos a ustedes a nuestro casamiento- dijo la chica entregándole algunas invitaciones- Okon ya le envio a Okina, tu solo se la tienes que dar a Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame, Megumi y Aoshi...-  
  
-¿A Aoshi- sama...?- el solo recordar ese nombre le provocaba un paro de corazón. Ella seguía muy enojada todavía con el okashira. Iba a objetar hasta que...  
  
-Y otra cosa más- habló Okon- tienen que ir en parejas, yo creo que no habrán problemas ya que son pares... yo tendré que ir con Shiro...- murmuró sonrojada la pobre de Okon...  
  
-¿En parejas?- la idea ya le provocaba un sonrojo inmenso, ella suponía que iría con Aoshi ya que Yahiko iría con Tsubame, Kenshin con Kaoru y bueno... suponía que Sanosuke iría con Megumi aunque se pelearían todo el tiempo... No le quedaba otra, tenía que ir con el okashira oniwabanshu, aunque pensándolo mejor, Aoshi solo le demostró su amor poniendo esa canción pero... el hecho de que no la haya cantado él la hacía rabiar... pero pensándolo bien... no se tendría que haber enojado tanto- Creo que le ofreceré una disculpa a Aoshi- sama y lo invitaré al casamiento...- sonrió Misao saltando de alegría mientras se dirigía al dojo Kamiya.  
  
-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- se preguntaron las dos chicas mirando a la joven saltando como una loca...  
  
Mientras tanto en el dojo Kamiya...  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistar a Ken- san?- preguntó ingenuamente Megumi.  
  
-Hai...- contestó un poco avergonzada Kaoru...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Konichiwa!!!!- sonrió ampliamente Misao abriendo la puerta.  
  
-¡¿Que haces aquí?!- preguntó Megumi asustada de que Misao abriera la puerta así de repente.  
  
-Es que les vengo a entregar la invitación de Omasu a su boda...- sonrió la joven  
  
-¿Boda? ¿Con quién?- preguntó Kaoru con interés  
  
-Con Hiko...- dijo finalmente   
  
-¿Con Hiko- sama? ¿El sensei de Kenshin?- preguntó asombrada la doctora  
  
-Hai...- contestó  
  
-¡¡Woau!! ¡¡Qué mundo loco!!- habló muy sorprendida la instructora del Kamiya Kashin Ryu.  
  
-Sí y hay más...-   
  
-¿Más?- preguntó confusa la medica   
  
-Así es, la parecer la boda se celebrará en Kyoto y deberemos ir a la misma en parejas...-  
  
-¿En parejas?- cuestionó anonadada Kaoru  
  
-Esta es una buena oportunidad Kaoru...- le dijo Megumi a su amiga  
  
-¿Por qué?-   
  
-Podrás ir con Ken- san...- le dijo pícaramente   
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó la ninja interrumpiendo la conversación.  
  
-Es que Kaoru me pidio que la ayude a conquistar a Ke...- pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, eran Sanosuke, Aoshi y Kenshin...  
  
-¿A quién ibas a conquistar Jo- chan?- preguntó Sanosuke burlonamente   
  
-yo...  
  
Continuará....  
  
Anto- chan: ^.^ Estoy felíz!!!!  
  
Kenshin: ¿Por qué?  
  
Anto- chan: n.n Tengo el ova del capítulo 95 de Rurouni Kenhin n_n estoy súper felíz!!!!  
  
Sano: -_- Qué fácil se alegra la autora...  
  
Anto- chan: Estaría más legre si me dieras un besito Sano- chan  
  
Megumi: ¬`´¬********* (celosa)  
  
Anto- chan: estonces me conformo con Ken- chan (abraza a Kenshin)  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬********* (celosa)  
  
Anto- chan: Bueno... si abrazo a Aoshi Misao me va a queres matar así que... me quedó con Miroku (saca a Miroku de la nada)  
  
Sano: Quién es él???? (señala a Miroku)   
  
Anto- chan: Es mi Miroku- chan, el monje de Inu yasha (abraza a Miroku)  
  
Miroku: Anto- dono... no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo???  
  
Anto- chan: *-* Miroku- chan  
  
Sano (celoso): ¬¬********  
  
Miroku: Quiénes son todas estás personas...??  
  
Kenshin: Mucho gusto Miroku- sama, sessha wa Kenshin  
  
Kaoru: Yo soy Kaoru (le da la mano)  
  
Miroku: Que hermosa dama!!! no le gustaría tener un hijo conmig... (pero la frase fue cortada por un hiraikotsu en la cabecita de Miroku)  
  
Anto- chan: Ey Sango!!! Qué haces acá???? A vos no te invite!!!!  
  
Sango: Vine a llevar al houshi- sama, además esta sección no le corresponde a él... (se lleva arrastrando a Miroku)  
  
Anto- chan: T.T Miroku- chan  
  
Sano: ù.ú Bueno, bueno, no vas a leer los review???  
  
Anto- chan: ¿celoso?  
  
Sano: Nop... xP  
  
Anto- chan: Grrr... Empezá a leer...  
  
Sano: El primer review es de Bunny Saito dice que quiere ver más y me manda un beso a mí, a Kenshin, a cubo de hielo y a el lobo...  
  
Kenshin: Domo arigatou Buny- dono *^^* ( le lanza un beso a Bunny)  
  
Saito: Bunny Saito??? Es mi esposa???  
  
Tokyo: Sos un infiel Saito!!! Te odio!!!  
  
Anto- chan: melodrama acá no Tokyo, mandale el saludo a Bunny Saito, Saito  
  
Saito le lanza un beso y le guiña el ojo  
  
Sano: Siempre ls chicas me mandan besos, mi popularidad aumenta ^.^ (le lanza un beso a Bunny Saito)  
  
Anto- chan: Aoshi... vos también...   
  
Aoshi le lanza un beso y una mirada muy sexy...  
  
Anto- chan: Muchas gracias por el review Bunny Saito!!! Domo Arigatou!!!!  
  
Kenshin: El siguiente review es de Kaze-chan4 y pregunta qué pasara con las lecciónes de modales de Sano, cómo es que Kaoru- dono le pidió ayuda a Megumi- dono y espera que actalices prontito... también dice que Sanosuke es de ella  
  
Anto- chan: Gracias por el review y respecto a las lecciones de modales de sano... más adelante ^^   
  
Sano: Kaze- chan, soy todo tuyo ^^  
  
Megumi: ¬¬  
  
Aoshi: El review que sigue es de rurouni-andrea y dice que se divirtió muchísimo con tu fic. También dice que Himura es muy lindo y tierno, que yo soy sexy u//u y que Sano es más canchero, que en conclusión todos somos atractivos... Me manda un beso a mí, a Himura y a Sagara  
  
Kenshin: ¿Sessha es lindo y tierno? -//- Muchas gracias rurouni-andrea- dono (le lanza un beso)  
  
Aoshi: ¿soy sexy? (le lanza un beso y un guiño a rurouni-andrea)  
  
Sanosuke: ¿Soy canchero? Bueno, creo que sí n//n (le lanza un guiño)  
  
Anto- chan: Arigatou por tu review n.n Y sí, tenés razón, todos los bishonen de rurouni Kenshin son re lindo ^_^  
  
Saito: El review que sigue es de M.S Arashi Sumeragi y dice que haya más acción y dice que Shinomori le compre algo caro a la comadreja...  
  
Sano: Cubito de hielo no le puede comprar algo caro a la comadreja porque la autora no nos paga bien nuestro salario mensual ¬¬  
  
Anto- chan: ¬¬ ¿Les parece poco 5 centavos el renglón?  
  
Todos: ¬¬************  
  
Anto- chan: Está bien... 10 centavos el renglón... y no se diga más... respecto al review de M.S Arashi Sumeragi, muchas gracias por mandar tu review!!! y también gracias por actualizar Chismiando en el elenco de Inu Yasha, te lo agradezco ^^  
  
Sano: Y el último rebiew es de Anuradha y le encantan tus fic  
  
Anto- chan: gracias por el mail y el review Anuradha, te lo agadezco de todo corazón n_n. Bueno, creo que eso fue todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^  
  
todos: Sayounara!!!! 


End file.
